This invention relates generally to fluid handling systems and more particularly to systems for dispensing fluid through hoses.
In manufacturing and maintenance operations, it is often necessary to employ fluids. These may be coolants, solvents, lubricants, adhesives, or working fluids for fluid powered operations. Such dispensing may be accomplished from individual portion controlled containers of each fluid, but in most large scale operations, it is advantageous to dispense from a bulk supply of fluid.
Depending upon the viscosity of the fluid, the distance over which it must be conveyed, and the application, a wide range of dispensing pressures may be required--from less than 50 psi to approximately 5,000 psi.
Dispensing from centralized bulk supplies requires piping of the fluids to the vicinities of work stations. At the work stations, hoses are commonly used between the fixed piping outlets and the product being treated. Frequently, these hoses are quite long--as much as 50 feet, or more, and are supported on reels in order to prevent damage to the hoses.
Reels are commonly equipped with swivel connectors for the hoses to permit uncoiling and recoiling of the hose without twisting and damage. The swivel connector for each reel must be selected according to the working pressure experienced at that work station for the particular fluid being dispensed. This results in several different swivel bodies being used, often with a common reel. Because of important functional differences between swivel bodies designed for use at differing working pressures; it has been necessary to stock a large assortment of manufacturing and repair parts. Moreover, since each swivel connector requires its own reel mounted swivel body member, depending upon the intended working pressure, the swivel body member cannot be attached to the reel until the service application is determined.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present swivel bodies for fluid handling systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.